


Animal Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change for three men as they integrate new companions into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Behaviour

Title: Animal Behaviour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Things change for three men as they integrate new companions into their lives.  
Word Count: 775  
Genre: Hunor, romance  
Warnings: Fluffy fic.  
A/N: Written for [](http://ladybahiya.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ladybahiya**](http://ladybahiya.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested SS/HP/DM, prompt: mouse. After I read the birthday ficlet that [](http://sirenprincess.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sirenprincess**](http://sirenprincess.insanejournal.com/) wrote for her, it gave me this idea. This story will make more sense if that one, [Kitten Therapy](http://sirenprincess.insanejournal.com/25942.html) is read first. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Animal Behaviour

~

“I cannot believe that I allowed this.”

Severus’ words, while delivered in a biting tone, were not as effective as they could have been. Harry imagined it was the fact that he was virtually buried under kittens. That tended to negate the menacing effect.

“At least they’re cute,” he offered, grinning.

At the sound of his voice, his kitten, Jamie, perked up, mewling his agreement before jumping off Severus and onto Harry’s lap. Mischievous green eyes looked up at him before his lap was pawed into submission. Jamie began a rumbling purr upon finally finding a comfortable spot.

“One kitten would have been enough,” Severus insisted, his hands buried in the black and white fur of the two remaining kittens in his lap.

“Maybe,” Draco said from the door. “But not nearly as entertaining.”

“And which one should we have left behind?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Severus grunted and looked away. “Never mind that,” he said. “Draco, do come and retrieve your pet.”

Draco sat down on the sofa next to him and the white kitten immediately yawned, stretched and slid into his lap where she curled up. “Good, Lucy,” he whispered, stroking her fur.

Severus rolled his eyes. “I cannot believe the names you picked,” he said. “Lucy and Jamie? So predictable.”

Harry snickered. “Oh, and you think we couldn’t have guessed you’d call yours Al? We know what it stands for, Severus.”

Severus flushed slightly. “Brats,” he muttered.

Draco smiled and reached over, grasping his thigh. “We’re lucky you put up with us, Severus,” he purred. “We promised you a reward, and I think it’s time we delivered, don’t you?”

Severus’ eyebrow quirked up. “Indeed,” he replied, looking back and forth between them. “It’s high time you did.”

It was a tribute to the care they took that, even in their haste, none of the kittens seemed to mind as they set them aside to do some human caressing.

~

“Gods,” Harry moaned as Severus pounded into him from behind. “Please...”

“Please what?” Severus smirked and nipped at his ear even as he thrust harder into Harry’s tight heat. “Draco, suck harder. He’s still relatively coherent.”

“Mmm,” Draco said, his mouth full of Harry’s cock, and the vibrations were the last straw, sending Harry into his climax. The rippling of his inner muscles pulled Severus into ecstasy, and he spurted deep inside Harry with a groan.

Draco sucked the last drop from Harry before stretching up to kiss first Harry then Severus thoroughly. Before he knew it, he was on his back, legs spread as Harry gave as good as he got, his lethally efficient tongue dragging Draco’s orgasm from him. In mere moments Draco was arching up into Harry’s mouth, coming in spurts down his throat, while Severus whispered dirty words of encouragement in his ear.

They finally collapsed together, spent, limbs tangled.

Draco, his fingers caught in Severus’ hair, was the first to notice the mewling. He raised his head, smiling when he saw all three kittens looking up at them from the doorway.

“We have company,” he said. “I wonder if they watched the whole time?”

“Please remind me why I agreed to _three_ kittens?” Severus groaned, eyes still closed.

Harry’s head popped up and he looked. After a moment he began laughing. “Because they’re adorable. Oh, and generous. It looks as if we’re not the only ones with a present for you, Severus,” he said.

Before he could look, Severus felt the impression of three sets of paws on his bare backside and something furry was dropped onto his back. “What the...?”

Draco was scooting away, as was Harry, and Severus reached around only to pull something off his back. Something furry and brown and very dead.

“Merlin!” he swore, throwing the dead mouse across the bed.

Harry was struggling to contain his laughter. “Aw, Severus, it’s a gift.”

“I hate mice,” Severus said between clenched teeth.

Draco snickered. “You don’t bat an eye if you’re elbows deep in Bobtuber pus, but you’re squeamish about mice?”

Severus’ glare was somehow less effective as his kitten curled up beside him and began cuddling.

“Well,” Harry said philosophically. “They’ll make sure we’re mouse free, at least. Now we just have to train them not to show them to us.”

Severus considered this. “Mm, perhaps obtaining them was not a total waste of time after all,” he said. As he spoke we was stroking Al’s fur, and Harry smiled. He imagined they were in for some interesting times.

~


End file.
